


House of Gold

by arewedancers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Music, Top - Freeform, house of gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arewedancers/pseuds/arewedancers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil tricks Dan using song lyrics</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Another sweet story to balance out the bitter ones.   
> The song is House of Gold by Twenty One Pilots from their first album Vessel.  
> I would suggest watching the music video because it is delightfully weird.

“Hey Dan?” Phil speaks, breaking the silence (minus the music playing from Dan’s computer speakers) that had surrounded the two for longer than they had anticipated, he realizes, after glancing at the clock.   
“Hmmm?” Dan hums in response, fingers sliding over the mouse of his computer, eyes roving the screen. It would be gracious to say he was even half listening to what Phil had to say.   
“When we get old, will you buy me a house of gold?” Phil straight-faces the lyrics currently playing, waiting to see if Dan reacts.   
“What, like, paint a house gold? That sounds atrocious.” Is his response. He ponders for a bit, head tilting a little as he pictures the imaginary home. “Maybe a nice yellow, if it’s in the countryside. We should hardly be thinking about houses though. What’s so wrong with the flat?”   
Phil stifles his giggles, barely. One manages to escape but luckily Dan is engrossed in the screen before him. Besides, Phil giggles all the time. He’s the definition of a giggly person. “I just figured that we could live ever after happily, like in the movies, if we had a house. That’s all.”   
“Our life is far from a movie Phil.”   
“Ok, well, at least say you’ll take care of me.”  
“Of course I will, what makes you think I wouldn’t?” Dan, seeming a bit affronted at the thought of not taking care of Phil, pauses in his scrolling to look up. Phil, being terrible at pranks and secrets of any sort, has a face that immediately cues Dan in on the fact that something is up.   
“What is it?” He demands. He stares Phil down, waiting for him to break.   
“Nothing!” Phil throws his hands up in a white flag of surrender. “I was just asking is all, you can’t be too sure nowadays.”   
Dan, a tad more uneasily, looks back at his computer. This time he pays little attention to it though, and puts most of his attention on Phil. The silence resumes for what seems like an excruciatingly long time…until finally; Phil speaks.   
“Hey Dan, we should just pack up and leave.”  
“Leave where Phil? You’re making no sense!” Exasperation colors his tone.   
“Wherever we want. We can turn our future on its head! The future is hardly set anyway.”  
“Don’t say that, you know that’ll send me into a crisis if you say that.” Dan warns.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll put you on the map and maybe even cure you of disease!” Triumphant Phil throws his hands up as a sense of understanding washes over Dan.   
“Phil you little shit were those song lyrics?” He shouts as Phil laughs. “I can’t believe I didn’t figure that out sooner. I need to catch up on my TOP.”  
“No,” Phil admonishes, “you need to pay more attention to me.”   
“Alright,” Dan laughs, “Fair enough. I’ll just have to make you my king of everything. Just, maybe we won’t paint our flat gold.”


End file.
